


Волки-2: Время платить

by felis_lynx_cymmerica



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 18:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felis_lynx_cymmerica/pseuds/felis_lynx_cymmerica
Summary: Время платить и закончить войну...





	Волки-2: Время платить

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжение текста "Волки" https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203318

     Он не узнает ее, потому что ни разу в жизни не видел. Она узнала бы его из тысячи. Несмотря на то, что видела лишь однажды. На фотографии.  
      Мятая, потертая на сгибах вырезка из газеты. Преуспевающий бизнесмен устало улыбается в объектив фотокамеры. Всего несколько человек в мире знают, что основной товар, которым он торгует, – информация. И стоимость ее исчисляется не только в долларах, но и в человеческих жизнях.  
      Высоко в горах, на плато, заросшем маками, навсегда остались восемь ее товарищей по оружию. Почти братья. Единственная семья, которая у нее была. Девятый сгинул, пропал без вести в ущелье. Десятому суждено доживать свой век в инвалидной коляске.  
      Ее саму смерть то ли обошла стороной, то ли согласилась подождать. Ради этого дня.  
  
      – Фройляйн, вы что-то хотели спросить?  
      Она усмехается уголками губ. Это же так забавно – выглядеть вдвое моложе своего настоящего возраста. А иногда – очень полезно. Ну кто может увидеть какую-либо угрозу для себя в хрупкой беззащитной девушке?  
      – Мне сказали, вы коллекционируете старинные монеты. У меня есть кое-что для вас.  
      – Позвольте полюбопытствовать?  
      Жадный интерес знатока и ценителя заставляет его склониться над высыпанными на столик монетами, забыв о всегдашней осторожности.  
      Серебряные. Похоже, что-то ближневосточное, однако без очков не разглядеть. И...  
      – Они что же, все одинаковые?  
      Подняв взгляд, он понимает, что спросил явно не то. На него смотрят льдисто-голубые глаза незнакомки и черный зрачок пистолета. Он не успевает спросить: «за что?»  
      – Время платить, – произносит она вполголоса и нажимает на курок. По привычке – дважды, учитывая возможность осечки.  
  
      Час спустя она пьет кофе в придорожной кантине. Точно так же, по привычке, сидя в дальнем углу лицом к двери. Пистолет выброшен в один из городских каналов. Оружие ей больше не понадобится. Война окончена.  
      А на другом конце города в таком же кафе полицией обнаружен труп мужчины преклонного возраста, личность которого пока не установлена. И тридцать серебряных монет на столике.


End file.
